


Geralt Will Fix It

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [50]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Geralt is a good friend, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: In love with roommate's sibling AUJaskier is Geralt's roommate, and in love with Eskel.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Geralt Will Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> Internet was being absolutely horrible yesterday so I got nothing done. Hopefully, I can do two posts today to fix that.

“Jaskier, I’ve been watching you fall in and out of love for years. I won’t allow you to do it to Eskel,” Geralt said.

“First off,” Jaskier began. “Oooo, scary face, love it. Second, don’t pretend you have the ability to allow me to do or not to do anything. Third, you’re a little late to stop me from loving Eskel.”

Geralt’s face goes from a glare to a look of confusion.

“What?” He asked.

“Which part are you having trouble with?”

“You love Eskel?”

“Darling, I have loved your brother since I met him. And I have been in love with him since you and Yennefer ditched me that year for Spring Break.”

“We didn’t ditch you,” Geralt said.

“You did. But that is not the point. The point is you forgot to tell Eskel that you didn’t need him to take care of Roach. And he showed up and had to deal with me being moody. Which sends most people running. Including you, I might add. But he didn’t. He came over every day to hang out. And… I fell in love,” Jaskier said looking away from Geralt. “I didn’t do anything about it because I knew you wouldn’t approve.”

“So, what? You waited five years and then decided to fuck him?”

“I buried my feelings for five years. Until he made the first move. You weren’t supposed to be here. I finally get a chance to have him to fuck me stupid, and you ruined it.”

“I didn’t want Eskel making a mistake.”

“Thank you, Geralt. I had almost forgotten that everyone feels that being with me in any capacity is a mistake,” Jaskier seethed, turning to walk away.

“No,” Geralt said grabbing Jaskier’s arm.

“Let go off me,” Jaskier said.

Geralt dropped his hand.

“Listen?” He asked.

“You have one minute before I storm off dramatically,” Jaskier said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I didn’t know you had feelings for Eskel. I… I didn’t want him to… be hurt when he learned you didn’t feel the same way for him as he did for you,” Geralt said.

“He… He loves me?” Jaskier asked softly.

Geralt nodded.

“And you ruined it!” Jaskier yelled, smacking Geralt’s arm a few times. “I could be in bed with him right now!”

“I’ll fix it!” Geralt said as Jaskier continued to smack him.

“You better! Gods, Geralt!”

“I’ll go spend the night at Yen’s.”

“How is that fixing anything?!”

“I’ll call Eskel when I get that. Give you some time to make yourself pretty,” Geralt said, lips quirking up.

“I am always pretty, you ass,” Jaskier said. “Now, go. I’m going to decide on all the places I want your brother to fuck me before you get back.”

“Text me when it’s safe to return. And take care of Roach,” Geralt said, grabbing his keys off the hook by the door. 

“Of course, of course,” Jaskier said waving a hand. “Does he… He actually….”

Geralt pulled Jaskier into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. He wasn’t much for physical affection, but he made an exception for Jaskier. Knew he needed such things.

“Eskel has been in love with you for years. Lambert was going to lock the two of you in a closet at the New Years party and let you two figure things out,” Geralt said.

“I knew I liked Lambert more,” Jaskier said, taking a step back and out of Geralt’s arms. 

Geralt ruffled his hair which resulted in Jaskier squawking. 

“Go!” Jaskier said shoving him towards the door.

“Try talking before you start fucking,” Geralt said as he opened the door.

“Yes, yes, of course, now leave. Tell Yen I sent my love.”

Geralt grunted and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
